


Obedience Training

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [17]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Submission, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: You've managed to summon Mordred Pendragon as your servant, but she doesn't seem at all interested in serving you. It's gonna take some unconventional methods to bring her under your control.
Relationships: Mordred | Saber of Red & Original Character(s)
Series: Filthy Flash Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Obedience Training

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Enacting a summoning ritual in such a way as to specifically call forth a Saber class is no small feat – even more so when attempting to summon a specific hero within that class. But after years of painstaking research and careful preparation, you’ve done it. Now, standing before you clad head to toe in imposing steel armor, is the legendary hero known as Mordred. While the horn helmet is clearly meant to inspire fear in all who gaze upon it, you can’t help but feel a sense of giddy joy at seeing all your hard work finally pay off. Now all that remains is to introduce the servant to his new master. “I am the one who called you here, and my name is –.”

“I don’t care what your name is,” says Mordred bitingly, the harsh rebuke cutting you off. “Neither do I care to know your purpose for summoning me here. It doesn’t matter.” The warrior lifted off the helmet to unveil a startling revelation: Mordred is a woman! Though you absolutely do not doubt her skills, you can’t believe you never found anything in all your research hinting toward Mordred’s true identity. Her piercing green eyes are cold and stern, and the short crop of tomboyish blonde hair speaks to her acerbic attitude, which perfectly befits a legend such as she. “All that matters is my revenge. I may be bound to you but make no mistake about who the real master is here!”

You’re at a complete loss for words. Of course it’s not uncommon to hear of servants who are more harsh in personality than others, but you’ve never known one to outright challenger her master so immediately. You have several objections to such arrogant presumptions on her part, but there’s no point in arguing with such a headstrong warrior. Mordred is clearly set in her ways, and words will not sway her. The best course of action, you reason, is to prove your worth to her through your deeds, and in time perhaps she will see you worthy of being her master. But you couldn’t be more wrong.

As the weeks go by, Mordred only become more and more assured of her dominance in your relationship. She rebuffs all your commands, throwing insults in your face before doing whatever she pleases. She sleeps in late, raids your fridge at all hours of the day, watches nothing but trashy TV, and dresses herself in the most indecent way you’ve ever seen! Rather than don her armor, Mordred more often prefers to wear a white top and tiny jean shorts that show off far, far more skin than any proper lady should ever be comfortable revealing. You have no idea how a woman from such an ancient time discovered a fondness for such modern fashion trends, but you can’t help but stare at all the bare skin she so blatantly flaunts. And of course she berates you every time she catches your eyes wandering over her body.

To make matters worse, Mordred is constantly bossing you around. If she’s not sending you out in the middle of the day to pick up junk food she ordered online, she’s making you run out to buy beer for her at three in the morning. “If I’m going to be tied down by such a useless master, I could at least get something out of it!” she says with a grin while popping the tab on a cold brew. “You really are the worst, but at least you know how to fetch!” Mordred belts out a laugh before raising up her feet and propping them on your shoulders. She even has the gall to use you as a footrest! Her mocking laughter echoes in your mind as you sit there and seethe in anger, all while the droning noise of Mordred’s favorite reality show drowns out the living room.

You’ve had enough. Never before has a servant been so disrespectful to their master, and it’s time you do something about it. You rise to your feet in a flash, throwing her off-balance on your couch. “Hey! Watch it, you little – eh?!” Mordred isn’t given a chance to finish. In a show of swift force that the young warrior never would have expected out of one such as you, you grab Mordred by the arm and throw her up against the wall. “You bastard!” she growls. “What’s the big idea?!”

“It’s time for your lesson,” you state flatly while unbuckling your pants. Mordred can hear the sound of your buckle clanging, but she can only turn her head to look back at you with your other hand keeping her pinned to the wall. “You might think you’re hot shit because you rebelled against your father, but around here I’m the master.”

“Like hell you are!” She struggled against your hold, and in any other situation she might have broken free. But you have her at a complete disadvantage and, while Mordred is no doubt an unparalleled combatant, it’s clear she never learned how to break a grapple. “Let me go and I might consider not beheading you this very instant!”

You grin at her useless threat. “Oh? It’s my head you want, eh? Then I’ve got one right here for you.” Your pants are now off, including your underwear, and you don’t waste any time in rubbing your bare cock against her ass. Mordred still has on those tight jean shorts, but those are also quickly removed now that you’re not busy with your own pants. “Be careful what you wish for, brat.”

“Brat?! How dare you! I am Mordred Pendragon, rightful heir of the – Guhh!”

All the breath is instantly knocked out of the young upstart as soon as you jam your cock into her tight sex. “Right now you’re the rightful heir to this cock,” you grunt. Mordred’s pussy is unbelievably tight, and for a second you wonder if she was actually a virgin. But that’s irrelevant. The only thing that matters is getting more of your dick inside her snatch, and it takes all the effort you can muster to sink a few more meaty inches into her sweltering honeypot. “Damn, you really gotta loosen up.”

Mordred can hardly speak. You can see her eyes shaking in her head, not in rage but rather in complete shock at what had just transpired. “Haah! You… you… Defiler!” She snarls and fixes you with a heated glare. “When this is over, you’ll beg me for mercy!”

You’ve had enough out of her. With a hand firmly planted on the back of her blonde head, you press her harder into the wall until her cheek flattens against the wallpaper. “And you’ll be too busy begging for my dick. If you aren’t going to obey me then the least you can do is offer yourself as a cockwarmer.” Mordred’s body certainly seemed to agree, having found a new purpose in life and a nice dick to milk with a series of clenching spasms. Though that might just be because her pussy had no other way of responding to such a fat prick drilling a tunnel straight toward her womb. But all the same, she’s getting wetter by the second and only making your job even easier.

Not that Mordred has any appreciation for how much arousal is now leaking around your cock and dripping between her spread legs. She’s still adamant about resisting to the very end, not willing to give up her bossy dominance any more than you’re willing to let it go on. “Ohh! Nggh! I always k-knew you were a filthy pervert!” Mordred is panting hard now, and you can feel her body quivering against yours as you keep her pressed against the wall. Her velvety inner walls are rhythmically shuddering around your cock, wrapping it in a welcome embrace. Though she still tries to deny it, already she’s starting to feel the pleasure override her haughty attitude. “I’m gonna – Ahh! – make sure you regret this!”

But you pay no attention to her idle threats. You’re too busy crushing her snatch with deep, soul-shuddering thrusts. “Fuck,” you groan. “You’re better serving as a cocksleeve than a Saber. I can tell this snug little cunt has just been waiting for the perfect dick to fill it up. And the way you’re clenching around me… You must really be thirsty for my cum!”

“Noooo,” mewled Mordred. Long gone was the fierce and mighty warrior of legend, now replaced by a submissive girl that desperately wanted to avoid a creampie. “Puh-please! Don’t cum inside! I… I’ll clean the house! Wash the dishes! Cook your meals! Just pull out, pleaaase!” Clearly begging didn’t come naturally to Mordred; she was absolutely terrible at it.

“You’ll do all that anyways when I’m done with you. Because you – are – my – BITCH!” You deliver each syllable with a deep thrust against her cervix, and you blow your thick load just as the last word leaves your lips. A great torrent of creamy seed rushes up from your balls and blasts into her warm pussy. The force of it hammers against her womb, desperately seeking entrance to the one place it was meant to be. And from the way Mordred’s mouth drops open in a keening moan and her legs shake from a raw orgasm, it’s clear your cum has found its mark. Her pussy clamps down hard in its climactic throes, making your own release that much more intense. “Mm, just like that. Keep milking that cock, slut.”

You can tell Mordred can’t believe she just came with you, but the evidence is quite clear. It’s a massive blow to her ego, and for the first time you see the cracks in her armor. “Oh god…” she whispers, barely holding herself together as her entire petite body trembles from head to toe in the aftershocks of her release. “That was…”

“Amazing, right?” you ask with a cocky grin. But rather than rebuff you, Mordred just numbly nods her head. “Good because we’re not done yet.” You lift Mordred up in your arms – prompting a cute squeak of surprise to flutter from her lips – and carry her back to the sofa where you promptly lay down on your back and place her in your lap. Now straddling her master, Mordred looks down at you in confusion as you grab hold of her hips. She isn’t left wondering for long, however, as you quickly drop her down and impale her cum-stuffed pussy once more. “You’re a Saber, right? That means you’re trained in all forms of mounted combat.” You give her perky ass a swift slap to encourage her to ride your dick. “So come on! Show me how it’s done!”

“Th-that’s not what it means!” she cries out but complies nonetheless. Mordred certainly is a trained expert, and soon she’s slamming away atop your body with heady enthusiasm. Her entire face is flush red, both from embarrassment and the sheer heat of the sexual marathon. Now more than ever, you sudden appreciate just how cute she looks when she isn’t being such a stuck-up brat and servicing her master like she was always meant to do.

“Good girl.” Now that Mordred was finally obeying your commands, it was only fitting to offer her some praise. You rewarded the bouncing blonde even further by leaning upward and wrapping your lips one of those jiggling titties, which turned her howling moans into soft murmurs of bliss. Mordred certainly doesn’t have the most impressive chest you’ve ever seen, but each breast is more than a mouthful as you soon discover from swapping back and forth to each one. Your tongue leaves a wet trail of saliva connecting each pert nipple.

“Th-thank you, master!” Mordred is clearly babbling at this point. You can tell from the eyes rolled back into her skull and the loose tongue hanging from her mouth like a flag of surrender that she’s not in any condition to offer rationale thought, leaving her to utter what she’s already accepted in her heart. “Oh, master! Master, I’m cumming again!”

You growl and pull her upper body against yours possessively. “Cum for me, you spoiled brat. Cum on the cock that owns you.”

“Yessss masteeerrr!” Mordred’s eyes go completely white as she cums her brains out, and her tiny body flails uncontrollably in your grasp. If not for your inescapable hug, the fearsome warrior would have surely flopped onto the floor from the sheer magnitude of her orgasm. All thanks to your fat cock, which now was pumping a second hot load into her suckling snatch. You groan into her ear as she milks you dry, whispering quiet words of encouragement into your new cocksleeve.

The two of you collapse upon the couch in a heap of tangled limbs and warm, glowing bodies. With all the insolence fucked out of her, the young blonde snuggles up against you in a daze. “Mmm… master…” Mordred mumbles half-asleep in your shoulder as she slowly drifts off, exhausted by such a ravenous romp. You gently stroke her hair and close your eyes, content in the knowledge that when you wake in the morning you’ll finally have the subservient champion that you always wanted.


End file.
